The day she came back
by SondraBiersackBvb
Summary: Read what happens when a normal girl's night turns into a horror story! Julia is back...what does she want? How will she get it? Read to find out more about the night that changed lives...and even ended some...
1. Chapter 1

Clare was at her house watching a documentary waiting for her best friend to arrive at her house to have a girl's night.

The doorbell rang, Clare assumed it was Alli so she said, "Come in!".

Fortunately it was Alli.

"Hey Clare-Bear, you ready for the best girl's night ever?" Clare asked.

Clare nodded and jumped up and down with Alli.

"I see you brought some movies with you, show me Alli!" Clare said bringing the movies over to the coffee table.

She sat down next to Alli and looked at the titles.

The titles consisted of words such as _Love_ or _Drugs_.

There was one movie that caught Clare's eye's though, the title read- _A paradise of danger_-.

"Oh Clare, that one is Sav's I must've accidentaly brought it" Alli said snatching the movie from her hand's.

"I wanted to watch that one though, please just let's watch it tonight and tomorrow is you're choice of movie since you're sleeping over the whole weekend!" Clare suggested.

Alli sighed and nodded, "Fine, but this movie is about drugs and fighting" Alli said.

Clare became even more excited!

They slid the movie into the television and began to watch the movie.

"Wait, this is the wrong movie, I guess Sav switched the CD's this is that movie with Michael Myer's!" Alli said.

They watched the movie scared until finally it was over, the power had gone out in the house.

"Clare, what do we do? We can't see a damb thing!" Alli said scared.

"Shhh, my dog is upstairs and if he hears you screaming he will bark his head off and then we will get some serious attention from the nieghbors!" Clare said.

Alli quieted down, Clare stood up as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Alli covered herself with a blanket that rested on the coffee table, she felt a wetness on the blanket and instantly threw it off of her.

"Eww! Wash you're blankets after Eli is over please!" Alli said, Clare looked at Alli confused as to what she meant, but proceeded to finding a flash light.

Clare finally made it to the tool drawer, she opened it up and grabbed out something she thought felt like a flashlight.

She searched for a switch on it and soon felt it, she turned it on and realized that it was an electric screw driver.

The sound scared Alli, "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Alli screamed.

"I thought it was a flashlight but it was just an electric screw driver, calm down!" Clare said.

The dog began barking, "Great! You woke up Lila!" Clare said, she finally found a flashlight.

She turned it on and saw someone fly past her.

Clare shrugged it off and grabbed Alli, "Come on, I have a light now" Clare said.

Alli and Clare walked upstairs to calm Lila down.

Clare heard no more barking, but still proceeded to check to see what she was up to.

Clare opened her bedroom door and found Lila lying dead on the ground.

"LILA!" Clare said handing Alli the flashlight, she dropped down and tears and sadness consumed her.

By now Clare couldn't fight the urge, she embraced it and let free her rushing tears.

Alli rubbed Clare's back comforting her.

Clare stood up and ran downstairs to find a phone, she walked to the kitchen phone and saw the line was cut off.

"Someone cut the line off" Alli said.

"WHOEVER IS FUCKING PLAYING GAMES WITH US THEN GAMES OVER! IM CALLING THE POLICE NOW!" Clare yelled.

"With what phone?" Alli whispered to Clare, "My cellphone" Clare said going into her pockets.

"Dammit, I left it at The Dot last night" Clare said.

Alli began to panic, she dropped to the floor in fright as she saw a shadow pass by her.

"Alli come on, nobody is doing anything." Clare said standing Alli up.

"Let's go outside and we'll walk to Eli's house and talk to his parents and tell them what's going on, then we'll go to the police and let them know an intruder came into my house last night" Clare said wiping some leftover tears off.

Alli stood up and walked outside with Clare.

"Do you think someone's after us?" Alli asked.

No response, "Clare? Do you think someone is after us I asked..." Alli repeated herself.

She turned around, Clare wasn't there anymore.

"Clare!" Alli screamed.

There were no responses, Alli began to panic.

The street lights began to flicker, Alli was hyperventalating.

She ran down the street as fast as she could not looking back so she could get to Eli's house.

Alli saw Eli's house and soon knocked on his front door, Eli answered the door.

...

Eli was on his couch watching television while his parents were asleep upstairs, someone knocked on his door.

He stood up and walked to the front door, he opened it to find Alli with her neck slit.

"Alli!" Eli dropped down and grabbed Alli's lifeless body.

"DAD MOM!" Eli screamed.

Bullfrog and Cece ran downstairs and saw Alli's lifeless body.

"WHERE'S CLARABELLE! DIDN'T YOU SAY SHE WAS WITH ALLI? IF SO THEN SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO HER TO! CALL THE POLICE NOW!" Cece yelled.

Bullfrog called the police, "No service" Bullfrog said.

Eli was crying, "We need to find Clare" Alli started breathing again.

"Alli? How are you alive!" Eli yelled.

"I-I'm not living, I am dying Eli...C-Clare...they've g-got her. Find her before t-this happens t-t-t-to her" Alli said dying.

Eli cried, "Alli please tell me more!" Eli cried.

Alli died right in Eli's arms.

"Eli, I will handle this, you go find Clare" Cece said handing Eli a shotgun and a pocket knife that she retrieved from her closet.

Eli ran outside as Cece grabbed Alli.

He ran down the street, the lights were flickering.

"A trail of blood.." Eli said.

He followed the trail until it came to Clare's house.

The lights weren't on, there were soft whimpers from inside.

He walked inside slowly, "Eli! Eli in here!" Eli heard Clare say.

Eli began to panic as he heard her soft voice, he didn't want this to be the last time he would hear it.

Eli loaded his shotgun and walked inside the room to where he heard it, the door locked behind him.

The lights turned on and there stood someone he thought he would never see again.

"Julia?" Eli asked surprised.

"Yes, it's me Eli, aren't you happy to see me?" Julia asked.

"What have you done?" Eli asked reffering to Alli and Clare.

"Killed Alli, that slut deserved it. Now, I am just working on you're little whore clare" Julia said pointing to a bed.

Eli looked at saw Clare lying with blood all over her on the bloody white bed.

"Stop this please!" Eli cried.

"Never, not until I get what I want!" Julia yelled.

"What do you want!?" Eli asked.

"You back, I want us to be together again, and Clare is only holding us back from that" Julia said.

"Julia, you're dead" Eli said.

"No I was never dead, I just fleed." Julia said.

Eli looked astonished as if someone had just dropped a bomb on his brain.

"N-No you couldn't have, I watched y-y-you're monitor go off!" Eli said shaking.

"No you watched a fake monitor go off, it was my parents idea's. But I got rid of my parents awhile ago!" Julia said laughing as she recalled that night.

"Please, let Clare go and take me" Eli said.

"Eli, you don't get it. It doesn't work that way because if Clare is still alive you will have something to live for, and if she's dead you won't, but I will create me as something you will live for!" Julia said.

Eli was confused, he grabbed the shotgun from behind him and aimed it at Julia's head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you'll be charged with third degree murder, do you want to go to jail for life?" Julia asked.

Eli lowered his shotgun in realization.

"What are you going to do to Clare!?" Eli yelled.

"Kill her, simple as that. What more do you want to know?" Julia asked.

Bullfrog and Cece and some cops barged inside.

Clare woke up and cried, "Eli! Please help!" Julia had pulled a switch.

A sharp blade was lowering onto her bed.

"NO CLARE!" Eli yelled.

A police officer stop the blade from going down by switching the lever.

"We've finally got you Julia! This girl has been most wanted for over three years!" The police officer said.

"She's going to jail for life right?" Eli asked.

"Yes" The officer said bringing her to the police car.

Some officers had gotten Clare untied from the blood stained bed.

Clare ran up to Eli and hugged him, "You're not leaving my sight for awhile" Eli said kissing Clare.

"Oh and Clare...Alli...she umm...Julia slit her throat and she died" Eli said shedding tears as he told Clare.

Clare fell apart instantly, "No, she couldn't have! I knew I should've fought back when Julia grabbed me! We were both running to you're house when the lights started to flicker and I got taken away! THIS IS ALL MY FUCKING FAULT!" Clare yelled at herself.

"Clare, it's Julia's fault. And she's going to pay for what she's done to us" Eli said comforting Clare.

The police officers took Eli and Clare down to there station and Clare retold the story.

That day hasn't been brought up since it occured...


	2. Authors note

Authors note!

I realize that for some reason there is a line in the story where it says,

"Hey Clare-Bear, you ready for the best girl's night ever?" Clare asked.

Well, it should say.

"Hey Clare-Bear, you ready for the best girl's night ever?" _**ALLI**_ asked.

So sorry again, and also I am rewriting the third chapter and maybe second of my story Raising a nightmare!


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! So I was requested on one of my reviews for this story that I continue this story, well I will do maybe one or two more chapters because as we all know Clare and Eli went through a rough patch and some of you want some HAPPY Eclare. But no worries they got back together on the show, but remember Clare did basically cheat as well! So please review if you think this is good or some pointers for what I should look out for next time! Thanks! :) Remember I always enjoy bad and good feedback, builds up self esteem and confidence for writing! :) Thanks again! Happy thanksgiving Break for some people!**_

Clare was standing inside the doctor's office, it had been three days since the attack happened and she had some serious wounds left.

"Ahh I see here, you were pulled harshly by the throat?" The doctor asked, Clare nodded. She had been feeling pains in her throat and neck lately.

"Well looks like we have some bruises, you had one fractured bone from being dragged and you've obtained what looks like a nasty infection in one of you're wounds...so were going to keep you here for awhile so we can test you for any diseases that you might've gotten from that nasty wound infection" The doctor said showing Clare the clipboard agenda.

"Thanks doctor, can Eli come in please?" Clare asked smiling, he nodded and opened the door.

Eli came rushing in, he grabbed Clare and hugged her tightly.

"What did they say?" Eli asked with concern in his voice.

"I have some bruises, a fractured bone, and a bad infection. There going to test me for any diseases they think I might've gotten" Clare said.

"Oh noo!" Eli said hugging Clare.

"Didn't you hear about that girl who had to have her legs and arms amputated because of that infection!" Eli said.

Clare realized now why the doctor's wanted to do the tests so early.

"Eli, do you think that will happen to me?" Clare asked.

"I don't think so, but only fate can decide" Eli said hugging Clare.

Clare smiled as he hugged her, she felt a safeness and warmth while in the comfort of his arms.

"I love you Eli" Clare kissed Eli and smiled into the kiss.

They pulled apart for air, "I love you to Clare-Bear" Eli said going in for another long passionate kiss.

Eli pulled away from Clare when he heard the doctor come back inside with a few other nurses following him behind.

"Okay Clare-Bear, time to start the testing. Eli were going to have to ask you to leave the room only for confidential and personal information" The doctor said.

Eli smirked and brushed some hair from Clare's face as he kissed her forehead, "You're a brave girl, love you" Eli said kissing Clare again and walking into the waiting room.

Clare was scared of any type of needle even one mile away from her.

"Are there any needles involved?" Clare asked.

"Yes there are Clare, we need to check you're blood" The doctor said.

The nurse grabbed a cotton wipe and wiped off the area which was Clare's wrist.

The other nurse took a needle and pinched Clare's skin.

"This will only hurt a little, maybe even just a pinch" The nurse said as she plunged the needle into Clare's skin.

Clare didn't yell or cry or anything, like the nurse said it felt only like a pinch. As if you were getting an ear piercing on you're arm and wrists.

After a few more blood tests the doctors finally came to a descision.

"We will contact you in a few days, please remember to answer when we call because we don't want to lose any type of contact with you because if you do have any diseases we need to hurry you into the ER for fast medical attention, okay sweetie?" The nurse said.

Clare nodded and walked into the waiting room to find Eli speaking on his phone.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course she's here with me. Yeah, she's right here actually. Okay love you bye" Eli hung up, he was obviously talking about Clare.

"Who was that?" Clare asked, "Buisness worker who found out about what happened and so what did the doctors say?" Eli asked.

"They're going to contact me in a few days with the results" Clare responded, Eli hugged Clare and they walked to the front desk. They made sure that they could leave and once they were approved they sped off home.


End file.
